Problems
by Undecided-thx
Summary: Teen!Graylu AU. When passing notes in class goes wrong. Graylu week, day three- Notes/Letters ***Suggestive Content***


**Day three!**

 **I honestly have no clue what I'm doing :/ lol, bear with me. :P**

 **But anyways...**

 **Here.**

* * *

Graylu Week

Day three- Letters/Notes

September 3rd, 2016

* * *

I kept my eyes glued to the front of the room, apparently watching the chalkboard with rapt attention. I occasionally looked down at my note book and scribbled down a few words, as if I were taking notes.

This was, as anyone might have guessed, not the case.

 _Do you actually understand a word of what he's saying?_

I took the small piece of torn out notebook paper and folded it, keeping my eyes in front of me the entire time. I tucked it into my hand and held it out behind me, moving my fingers a little to catch her attention.

After a moment, I felt our fingers touch, and the paper was taken out of my grip. I tried to listen to the teacher, but now he was just ranting, and going off the lesson subject. I set my pencil down and sighed a little.

I felt something being stuck into the back pocket of my pants. I waited a moment, then casually reached back and pulled it out of the fabric.

A piece of pink, patterned stationary was pinched between my fingers. I held it in my lap, waiting for the teacher to turn back around, then unfolded it. I glanced down.

 _I would if you'd stop distracting me._

I fought to keep a grin off my face. Immediately, I began to write another note, throwing caution to the wind. Class would be over in three minutes anyways, and the teacher was still rambling on about college level maths or something like that.

 _From what? Something we won't understand for at least another year?_

I held it out to her, and I felt her take it from me. I waited, my hand still behind me, and after a minute I felt the paper being replaced. I took it and opened it up, quickly scanning the words with amusement.

 _You don't even know basic algebra. You'd be lucky to learn what he's talking about in **twelve** years!_

I smirked, and took out a piece of paper. I looked up at the clock. One minute left until class was over. I scribbled my next words onto the paper, folded it in half, and started to hand it back, when;

"I can only hope that you're just stretching, Mr. Fullbuster."

I froze. The teacher was watching me, one eyebrow raised. I felt several pairs of eyes on me as all attention was turned from the teacher. I snuck a glance at the note in my hand, obvious and in plain sight.

I swore under my breath as the teacher began to walk down the row of desks, and I took the note back to my lap.

 _'Please don't read it, please don't read it, please don't read-'_

"Mind if I read it? I'm sure it's a beautiful piece of literature."

I felt my cheeks begin to heat up. "I don't think so sir..." I muttered, crumpling up the note in my fist.

"Don't be so hard on yourself." I felt him pluck the note from my fingers, and I gave up. I placed my elbow on the desk and leaned my chin in my hand, averting my eyes towards the ceiling.

After a moment, I heard the teacher walk back to the board. I frowned. He hadn't even said anyth... I saw what he was writing on the board.

Shit.

"So, I know class is over, but we have one more problem. It's very simple, don't worry."

I covered my face with my hands.

Fuck.

"6.5 d + 1 u + b3(d) = 8.5 d... can anyone give me the answer?" He said.

Gray looked quickly through his fingers. Most of the people in the room looked bewildered, but some were snickering. His face felt like it was on fire and he felt Lucy kick the back of his ankle.

"No?" The teacher continued. He sighed, and reached into his pocket. "Well, the answer is simply that Mr. Fullbuster is subtracting sex tonight and adding a detention." With that, he pulled out a pair of sunglasses, flicked them open, and placed them over his eyes. "Class dismissed."

The room was silent except for the sound of the teacher's shoes on the floor, and the door closing.

.

.

.

"I supposed we don't need to go to home economics today, because we just got taught how to serve a roast."

As the class burst into laughter, Gray cast a helpless look behind him at Lucy.

She raised an eyebrow, a smirk on her face. She shrugged.

"You deserved that. That was a horrible problem."


End file.
